


Pax

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Alors que Bordeciel est plongé dans une violente guerre civile, un complot se trame dans l'ombre. Ça et le retour des puissants dragons, la paix est plus que jamais inespérée. Pourront-ils un jour la retrouver ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien le bonjour, noble lecteur, et bienvenue dans cette fiction entièrement dédiée à l'univers de The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim. Si tu ne connais ou si tu viens tout juste de commencer le jeu, je te conseille de passer ton chemin car je vais méchamment spoiler les quêtes principales.  
> Sinon, je te souhaite une bonne lecture !  
> Charlie
> 
> PS : Dans cette fiction, toi lecteur tu seras confronté à des personnages agenres ( c'est-à-dire ni homme, ni femme). Le pronom "iel" et le masculin sont utilisés pour les désigner. Si tu ne tolères pas cela, passe ton chemin.

**PAX**

* * *

_"Ulfric Sombrage ! Pour vos actes de haute trahison envers Bordeciel et l'Empire, vous êtes condamné à mort !"_

 

_"Je te promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans cette vie comme dans la suivante, dans la prospérité et dans la pauvreté, dans la joie et l'adversité, que rien ne puisse nous séparer."_

 

_"J'avais confiance en toi, Ulfric. Mais tu nous as trahis. Tu m'as trahis."_

 

_"Maintenant et à jamais."_

* * *

Ulfric se réveilla en sueur, alerté par les coups tambourinants contre l'épaisse porte de bois. Encore dans les bribes de son cauchemar, il mit un certain temps avant d'élever la voix pour faire cesser les coups.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?"

Sa voix était plus rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, traduisant sa nuit mouvementée. Tout comme ses draps en désordre, d'ailleurs. Il espérait ne pas avoir trop crié, montrer ses faiblesses était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire.

"M-mon j-jarl, pardon de troubler votre sommeil ainsi, m-mais-

-Faîtes vite ! »

La voix qui lui répondit était cependant faiblarde et tremblotante, signe que cela devait une jeune recrue qui s'adressait à lui.

« O-oui, d-désolé ! On vous mande dans le hall."

Un grognement lui répondit et le fit détaler à toute allure. Personne ne voulait affronter un tel ours à l'aurore.

* * *

« -Enfin, Ulfric. Voilà une heure que l'nouveau venu poireaute à l'entrée du Palais !

-J'espère que iel a une excellente raison de m'avoir réveillé à cette heure-ci. »

Son ami eut un rire moqueur en dévisageant la mine fatiguée du nordique.

«- J'n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un descendre les escaliers aussi vite, le bleu est tout traumatisé !

-Il suffit, Galmar. »

Ulfric soupira devant sa bêtise et s'avança vers son trône. Il y trouva ses deux conseillers en train de discuter sagement avec une troisième personne dont il ne pouvait voir le faciès. Il s'avança un peu plus et interrompit la conversation d'un toussotement forcé.

Les trois se retournèrent vers lui, Ulfric put donc avoir le loisir de dévisager l'inconnu. D'une taille moyenne voir petite, iel était maigrichon, habillé en haillons. La hache d'arme dans son dos semblait peser une tonne et renforçait son allure de faible. De plus, ses cheveux blancs retombaient mollement sur son visage tâché de terre, et ses yeux étrangement orange n'exprimaient qu'une extrême fatigue.

« C'est pour ça que vous m'avez dérangé ?! »

Il passa une main lasse sur son visage pour se frotter les yeux puis s'assit sur son trône, ou plutôt il se laissa tomber dedans.

« Toujours d'aussi bonne humeur, à ce que je vois. »

Ulfric lui adressa un regard noir qui la fit doucement rire.

« Hum » Commença timidement Jorleif. « -Il se trouve que cette jeune personne souhaiterai s'engager dans nos rangs.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non, non ! Enfin c'est surtout le principal, mais-

-C'est l'Enfant de Dragon. »

Surpris, Ulfric se tourna vers la mage qui affichait une mine sérieuse.

« En es-tu sûre, Emyr ? Cela pourrait être un menteur, ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un s'amuse à dire à tort et à travers dans les rues qu'il est de telle nature. »

Elle se tourna vers le principal concerné et lui murmura un petit « Vas-y » qui le fit trembler de tous ses membres. Intimidé par les regards insistants du Jarl de Vendeaume et de ses deux conseillers, iel s'éloigna de quelques pas, de sorte à être face à la grande table du hall. Iel prit une grande inspiration et, dans un hurlement rauque, lança un déferlement qui fit voler toute la vaisselle.

« Je... » Ulfric était abasourdi. « Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies. Vous étiez à Helgen, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez vu, vous aussi ? »

Iel acquiesça.

« -J-je m'en rappelle. Vous étiez là, la tête sur le billot à deux doigts d'être tranchée, quand il est arrivé. Le grand dragon noir. Tout n'est devenu que flammes et hurlements. C'était terrifiant.

-Je sais, je sais. J'étais là. » Le coupa Ulfric, impatient. « -Votre nom ?

-Rhoka. Je m'appelle Rhoka. »

Ulfric jeta un coup d’œil à Jorleif, qui, sous la demande muette, s'empressa de rejoindre la pièce adjacente à leur gauche.

« -Et donc, Rhoka, vous souhaitez rejoindre les Sombrages. Pourquoi ?

-Car je comprends votre combat. Je veux me battre pour Bordeciel, pour la liberté.

-Vous savez ce que cela engendre ? Êtes-vous prêt à donner votre vie pour notre cause ? À vous battre jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut ? »

Rhoka se redressa, et d'une manière fière énonça un « Oui. » ferme. Les lèvres du jarl s'étirèrent en sourire en coin et il se tourna vers son bras-droit qui venait d'entrer dans la grand salle.

« Je vous présente Galmar Rudepoing, le plus grand combattant de notre armée. Il vous aidera dans votre première mission pour savoir si vous êtes digne de nous rejoindre. Au nord, à l'Est de Fortdhiver, se trouve prêt de la Pierre du Serpent un spectre de glace. Je veux que vous alliez là-bas et que vous le tuiez. Ensuite, si vous revenez vivant bien-sûr, vous ferrez officiellement parti des Sombrages. Bon courage, camarade. »

* * *

« Tu es complètement inconscient, Ulfric. Ce p'tit, c'est la chance de ta vie ! Quelle idée de l'envoyer dans des terres hostiles, tu sais très bien qu'iel est trop inexpérimenté.e pour ce genre de quête ! »

Emyr avait frappé durement du poing le bois de la table. Son œil valide fusillait l'autre nordique et ses lèvres fines étaient tordues dans une expression haineuse. Pourtant, Ulfric se servit un verre d'hydromel dans le plus grand des calmes et s'assit sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils du bureau.

« Justement. Iel doit se renforcer. Enfant de dragon ou pas, on ne va pas accueillir un faible dans nos rangs ! »

La jeune femme soupira en remettant ses courts cheveux blonds en place.

« -Si iel se fait tuer, nous aurons l'air malin ! Qu'allons nous faire contre les dragons si iel repose six pieds sous la glace ?! Ce n'est pas avec ta petite et ridicule armée que nous allons repousser Alduin, légende parmi les légendes !

-Les dragons sont le cadet de mes soucis.

-Eh bien, cela ne devrait pas l'être. »

Emyr continua de le fixer avec colère mais abandonna bien vite, connaissant le caractère de son ami, et se laissa elle aussi tomber sur l'un des fauteuils.

« Parfois je me demande pourquoi je me suis laisser embarquer par un abruti pareil... »

* * *

Rhoka avait cessé d'écouter Galmar depuis qu'iel avait mis un pied dehors. Son cœur tambourinait à toute vitesse dans sa poitrine sans qu'iel ne puisse l'arrêter. Iel n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi impressionnant que le jarl de Vendeaume. Tout dans sa posture transpirait l'assurance. Iel s'était senti si minable face à lui, ou même face aux autres grands personnages.

Savoir qu'iel allait devoir faire ses preuves le mettait dans un tel état qu'iel ne remarqua pas la plaque de glace juste avant les escaliers et glissa dessus. Le nordique à ses côtés explosa d'un rire à s'en tenir les côtes et ne fit pas un geste pour l'aider à se relever. Les soldats autour ne firent également rien pour arranger les choses, se contentant de petits ricanements moqueurs absolument pas discrets.

« La moindre des choses, Galmar, serait de relever ce pauvre petit bout avant qu'il ne gèle sur place. »

Rhoka rougit à l'entente du surnom et se releva précipitamment. Devant lui se trouvait deux soldats sombrages bien différents des autres. Le premier, celui qui s'était adressé à lui, avait un visage fin et des traits doux. Ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés retombaient sur ses épaules, et certaines mèches venaient entraver sa vue. Il lui adressait un doux sourire, et ses yeux émeraude avaient une expression chaleureuse, ce qui n'était pas le cas de la personne qui l'accompagnait.

Elle portait la tenue intégrale des rebelles et avait une expression très sévère, bien plus que celle d'Ulfric. Ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux de jais tirés en arrière typiques des elfes noirs renforçaient cet aspect. Elle avait tout d'une guerrière, comme le prouvaient les deux épées à sa taille ainsi qu'un arc et des flèches dans son dos.

« Une nouvelle recrue, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Tolède mais tout le monde m'appelle Tol ici. Et elle, c'est le capitaine Cœur-de-glace ou Smialisc pour les intimes.» Rhoka les salua d'un mouvement de tête. « Galmar, j'espère que tu ne l'emmène pas sous une idée encore farfelue de mon père. La dernière fois, on a même pas retrouvé le corps ! »

Un frisson traversa l'enfant de dragon, mais iel tenta de garder contenance en affichant un visage fermé.

« Désolé gamin, mais tout le monde doit faire ses preuves. »

* * *

Le vent froid mordait sa peau. Rhoka resserra la fourrure sur ses épaules et continua d'avancer, se retournant une dernière fois pour contempler les minuscules silhouettes de Galmar et quelques autres soldats. Voilà une heure qu'ils l'avaient laissé là, au milieu de nulle part, avec pour seul indication d'avancer tout droit vers le sommet de la plus grande île.

Sautant de morceaux de glace en morceaux de glace, iel priait pour ne pas tomber dans l'eau gelée. Son arme pesait lourd dans son dos et le faisait souffrir. Ulfric avait raison de le tester, après tout iel n'avait qu'un combat contre un dragon, et encore, voir quelques bandits de pacotille à son actif.

Après les étendues de mer gelée, c'était la neige crissante et les rochers glissants. Accéder à la Pierre du Serpent fut ardu. Ses genoux avaient souffert des nombreuses chutes et ses bottes de fourrure étaient trempées, le faisant grelotter de la tête aux pieds. Et malheureusement, ses souffrances étaient loin d'être achevées.

Sa cible semblait danser au-dessus de la neige, comme si elle attendait patiemment sa venue. Rhoka se saisit de sa hache d'armes et inspira un grand coup. Iel avait si peur d'échouer, si peur de perdre face à tous ces gens qui croyaient en lui.

Mais iel n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps et s'élança sur le spectre de glace. Bien trop vite, car son assaut fut esquivée avec souplesse. Iel ne perdit pas plus temps et asséna une attaque circulaire qui, cette fois, toucha sa cible. Elle émit un cri suraiguë et fondit sur la peau nue de ses bras, la mordant avec force. Rhoka gémit de douleur en sentant le froid envahir sa peau et engourdir ses muscles, mais iel n'en resta pas de marbre. Iel porta un coup plus puissant que le précédent, touchant une nouvelle fois le spectre de glace.

Ce dernier, se sentant s'affaiblir, s'éloigna pour retrouver des forces. Mais il n'en eut heureusement pas le temps, car Rhoka le frappa de nouveau. Il se désintégra, laissant comme butin une de ses dents.

Rhoka la ramassa en souriant et se laissa tomber à terre pour reprendre des forces. Iel se traîna à l'ombre d'un rocher, loin du soleil qui avait pompé toute son énergie durant le combat.

Iel avait hâte de voir la tête de Galmar à son retour.

* * *

Le soleil était à son zénith. Du haut de son balcon, Ria admirait cette belle ville qu'était Solitude, s’enivrant des multiples parfums et bruits ambiants qu'elle dégageait. Son regard dévia des jeunes soldats qui s'entraînaient en bas dans la cour aux enfants courant joyeusement dans les rues. Elle pouvait sentir les odeurs des marchands un peu plus loin, se délectant du doux fumet d'épices et de fleurs. À sa droite, le forgeron battait régulièrement le fer ou l'acier, peu importait. Ici, loin des campagnes de sa famille, elle se sentait bien, elle se sentait en paix.

Malheureusement, cela ne dura pas longtemps. Un pas militaire troubla ses pensées et elle se retrouva face à un Impérial puant la sueur et le parfum de basse qualité. Elle perdit son expression détendue pour une mine renfrognée qui tira une discrète grimace au soldat.

«Monseigneur Martirius et le conseil vous demande ma dame. »

Elle le suivit avec un grand regret, laissant derrière elle tout ce qu'elle n'aura jamais.

* * *

« -Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Monsieur, je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous préoccuper de la sécurité de Monseigneur votre père plutôt que des Sombrages, qui ne sont qu'une faible menace.

-Mon père n'a rien à craindre là où il est. Seul un fou tenterait quoique ce soit envers l'Empereur, et aux dernières nouvelles les fous sont tous derrière les barreaux. »

Le conseiller s'excusa en baissant la tête. L'arrivée de Ria renforça l'ambiance tendue déjà installée, les divers généraux déglutissant sous son regard de glace. Elle s'installa silencieusement aux côtés de son époux, ignorant son manque de réaction face à sa présence.

Penché sur une immense carte de Bordeciel, ses yeux sombres allaient et venaient entre les punaises rouges ou bleues plantées un peu partout dans le papier. Machinalement, il gratta sa barbe de quelques jours dans un silence pesant.

« Si je peux me permettre, la plus grande menace reste Ulfric lui-même. » Dit l'un des hommes en s'approchant. « Regardez, nous avons l'avantage du nombre dans la plupart des châtelleries, et même dans celles qui ont porté allégeance aux Sombrages. Ulfric est la tête pensante du groupe, sans lui, ils sont perdus, complètement désorganisés. Il nous suffit de le supprimer pour arrêter leur minable révolution. »

Le silence revint après ce monologue plein de sens. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Martirius, imposant tant par sa présence que par le charisme qu'il dégageait. Ses traits durs y étaient sûrement pour quelque chose, ainsi que son physique de soldat aux larges épaules et aux membres musclés. Seuls ses courts cheveux bruns négligés et la perle de cristal à son oreille gauche cassaient son image militaire, mais au final lui rajoutaient de la prestance.

« -Vous n'avez pas tort Claudius. Cependant il est difficile à atteindre. Il est peut-être le cerveau des révolutionnaires mais il a su s'entourer de muscles. Il faudrait donc tout d'abord s'emparer de son bras-droit puis envoyer nos meilleurs soldats à Vendeaume si nous voulons le capturer.

-Cela me semble être un bon plan. Dois-je donner les ordres dès maintenant ?

-Non. »

Le dénommé Claudius se tourna vers la seule femme du conseil restreint. On ne l'appelait pas la mauvaise pour rien, que ce soit pour son physique ingrat -entre autre son nez crochu, son corps rachitique et ses petits yeux jaunes- ou l'aura malveillante émanant d'elle.

« Ma Dame, vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix nasillarde.

« -Oui, sinon mon intervention n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Vous faîtes une grossière erreur en considérant Ulfric comme la seule tête pensante du groupe.

-Son fils ne compte pas. » Intervint durement son mari.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de lui. Tout le monde est au courant qu'une puissante mage a rejoint les rangs il y a des années de cela, sans que son identité soit dévoilée... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. »

Pour une fois, on lui accordait toute l'attention qu'elle méritait. Pour une fois, elle n'était pas juste la potiche du fils de l'Empereur. Pour une fois, elle n'inspirait pas seulement la crainte, mais aussi le respect.

« -Il y a quelques jours, un barde originaire de Vendeaume chantait une ode à la « Magicienne de Feu aux Yeux de Glace » au Palais Bleu. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, Martirius, qu'une seule personne correspond cette description.

-...Emyr. »

* * *

« Emyr ! Emyr ! Iel est revenu ! »

Tolède entra tel une tempête dans les appartements de la mage, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres, ses cheveux plus en bataille que jamais.

« Qui donc ? » Interrogea-t-elle en soupirant devant la tornade qui lui faisait face.

« -Le nouveau ! Iel s'est présenté aux portes ce matin, père et Galmar n'en revenaient pas ! Tu aurais dû voir leurs têtes, c'était comique.

-Et personne ne m'a prévenu avant ?! »

La mage se précipita hors de sa chambre suivit du plus jeune tout guilleret. Ils descendirent jusqu'à la salle de réunion en un temps record, Emyr ne prenant même pas le temps de mettre une tenue plus appropriée pour l'extérieur.

C'est avec soulagement qu'elle découvrit Rhoka en un seul morceau, discutant avec Ulfric, Galmar et Jorleif, tandis que quelques soldats dont Smialisc se tenaient à l'écart.

« On vous donnera une armure complète basique, ainsi qu'un lit dans le baraquement des gardes. Vous aurez également droit à un coffre pour vos affaires personnelles. En attendant, vous rejoindrez Galmar à l'entrée de la crypte le plus vite possible. »

Emyr n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Alors qu'iel était à peine rentré, Ulfric envoyait l'Enfant de Dragon faire ses sales besognes à sa place. Ce maudit nordique ne manquait pas de toupet !

« Tout d'abord » Intervint-elle « -Rhoka va prendre le repos nécessaire pour préparer son nouveau voyage. Et de plus, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec lui, sa nouvelle mission devra donc attendre. 

-Emyr, j'ai besoin de cette couronne. »

Emyr l'ignora et attrapa le bras de Rhoka pour l'emmener près de la chaleur du feu brûlant dans la cheminée des cuisines. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle confia l'Enfant de Dragon au cuisinier et à Tolède qui ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, avant de retourner auprès de ses supérieurs.

« Je suis content que tu sois revenu intact ! » Commença le jeune homme en s’asseyant face à lui. « J'étais sûr que tu allais réussir, en même temps je n'attendais pas moins de l'Enfant de Dragon ! »

Rhoka rougit et murmura un vague « Merci... ». Iel fit plus ample connaissance avec Tolède, qui d'ailleurs était un grand bavard. En une heure, Rhoka avait eu le temps d'apprendre qu'il n'était autre que le fils unique d'Ulfric Sombrage lui-même.

En y réfléchissant, l'Enfant de Dragon trouva de nombreuses similitudes dans les traits des deux hommes. Seulement, Tolède avait un visage bien plus doux et chaleureux que celui de son père. D'une manière générale, le jeune homme était d'une très bonne compagnie, et passez la soirée avec lui fut l'un des meilleurs instants de sa vie.

* * *

La porte avait claqué très violemment, si bien qu'elle failli sortir de ses gongs. Le choc fit trembler les murs et les meubles, et l'un des nombreux vases de la pièce se fracassa au sol sous le regard désolé de Ria. Son mari ne s'en soucia guère, continuant de ruminer dans son coin.

« C'est impossible ! Jamais elle n'aurait fait ça à son pays, à Cyrodiil ! Tes informateurs se sont trompés, ce sont de fausses informations que tu as là! »

Son visage était déformé par la haine. De vilaines veines de colère battaient sur ses tempes, et dans ses yeux habituellement si inexpressifs pulsait un étrange mélange explosif de sentiments. Il était tout bonnement effrayant.

Pour une fois, elle avait peur.

Peur de lui.

Peur de ce qu'il pouvait redevenir.

« C'est pourtant la vérité. » Répondit-elle calmement malgré tout. « -C'est certes surprenant, mais pas improbable. Elle n'a jamais été vraiment d'accord avec les lois de l'Empire, et ce depuis toujours.

-C'est impossible... » Continuait-il de murmurer, impuissant face à la réalité.

« Écoute... » Dit Ria en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. « Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais c'était il y a treize ans. Elle a eu tout le temps de t'oublier.... »

Martirius la repoussa violemment. Ses idées noires se mélangeaient avec ses souvenirs, créant un tumulte monstrueux à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Aucun de ses conseillers ne connaissait la raison de cet accès de colère, et ils ne devaient surtout rien savoir de plus.

« Préviens le capitaine qu'une nouvelle tête est mise à prix. Qu'il se débrouille pour le montant de la prime, le but étant qu'elle ne puisse pas entrer dans une ville sans être arrêtée. Fais-vite, les affiches doivent être prêtes pour demain. »

Ria acquiesça, satisfaite de sa décision. Elle espérait que ses mots lui avaient rendu la raison.

« Et... Précise qu'il nous la faut vivante. »

L'espoir n'a jamais été aussi mince.

* * *

La lune était claire depuis Vendeaume. Très peu de nuages venaient troublés sa clarté, et les étoiles brillaient tels mille joyaux dans le firmament. Il était très tard dans la nuit. La ville était complètement endormie sous l'épaisse neige, même le pas régulier des gardes ne parvenait à troubler le silence.

Du haut de la tour de garde, Smialisc admirait les étendues sauvages à l'extérieur des remparts. Parfois, un loup hurlait à la mort. La guerrière se sentait minuscule, ainsi emmitouflée devant la beauté de la nuit.

« Ces stupides flocons sont si fascinants que ça ? »

Smialisc soupira à l'entente de la voix moqueuse de son ami. Elle se décala légèrement pour lui faire une place auprès du feu et lui asséna une petite claque à l'arrière du crâne.

« Abruti. Tu as tout gâché. » Il rit, encore une fois. « -T'étais avec le nouveau ?

-Oui. Iel est très gentil. Par contre, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi timide ! »

L'elfe noire haussa les épaules. Qu'importe qu'iel soit timide ou non. Le principal, c'est qu'iel sache se battre, et qu'iel soit fidèle à Ulfric. Rien d'autre n'importait dans la légion.

« Je pense que c'est la bonne nouvelle qu'il fallait à mon père. On a besoin de Rhoka dans nos rangs, il est un atout considérable. Je pense qu'on lancera bientôt une attaque, enfin si l'Enfant de Dragon réussi sa prochaine mission. »

Smialisc écoutait silencieusement. Elle espérait tout simplement que la révolte l'emporte sur ces maudits impériaux, pour pouvoir un jour revenir dans sa famille et vivre une vie paisible.

Comme beaucoup d'entre eux, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. La paix.

* * *

Les quartiers d'Ulfric étaient extrêmement agréables, de par leur constante chaleur et l'aménagement luxueux. Emyr les préférait largement à ses propres appartements situés à l'autre bout du palais, non-loin de la chambre du mage officiel de la cour qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. De plus, le Jarl de Vendeaume avait un placard rempli d'alcools divers et variés, pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

Elle fit d'ailleurs tournoyer son vin dans le verre de cristal, pour le boire d'une traite avant de répondre à Ulfric.

« -Prendre les châtelleries une à une est certes une bonne idée, mais tu dois ménager tes troupes, surtout si tu souhaites t'attaquer à Blancherive en premier.

-Plus on agit vite, mieux ce sera. Les troupes impériales seront désordonnées par le nombre de sièges à repousser, cela nous laisserait plus de facilité lors de la bataille décisive. »

Emyr resta dubitative. Malgré ce qu'avançait Ulfric, elle doutait que le chef de ma Légion se laisse dérouter aussi facilement.

« -Et l'Enfant de Dragon ?

-Le meilleur atout que nous avons ! Si iel réussi sa prochaine mission avec Galmar, iel deviendra une sorte de modèle, d'emblème pour la rébellion. Si iel accepte d'être sur le front à chaque offensive, iel serait un plus pour le morale des soldats ! »

Cela faisait beaucoup trop de « si », de potentiels échecs, mais les yeux d'Ulfric s'étaient illuminés et Emyr préféra taire ses inquiétudes. Le Jarl était assez morose comme ça, et seule son obsession de renverser l'Empire pouvait le sortir de cette torpeur, tellement qu'il en oubliait tout le reste.

Qu'adviendra-t-il donc lorsque tout cela aura pris fin ?

* * *

 « C'est de la folie pure ! C'est tout simplement brillant ! De quoi redorer le blason de la Confrérie Noire, qu'elle soit à nouveau crainte et respectée ! »

Delphine allait et venait devant lui, un air de folie brillant dans ses prunelles habituellement froides. Lui ne disait rien, n'esquissait pas un geste. Iel attendait dans le silence le plus total, comme toujours.

Au loin, on entendait les cris de joie de Cicéron, ainsi que les discrets grognements de Babette, occupée au laboratoire alchimique.

« Nous allons le faire. » Répétait Delphine. « Oh ça oui, nous allons le faire. » Elle se tourna enfin vers lui. « Oreille Noire ! Puisque tels sont les ordres de la vénérée Mère de la Nuit, nous allons accomplir cette mission, et en beauté ! Partez tout de suite pour Solitude. Dans quelques jours aura lieu le mariage entre Asgeir Chasseneige et Vittoria Vici, la chère cousine de l'empereur. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire... »

Calypso eut un sourire carnassier. La Mort allait encore frapper.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

« Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

Martirius sursauta, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se redressa légèrement sur son siège et dévisagea sa femme avec une expression fatiguée. Il ne dit rien, préférant un simple regard à de longues explications. Ria n'en demandait pas plus.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot, sans remarque subtilement méprisante donc elle avait le secret, et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à eux.

Pour une fois, les rues de Solitude étaient vides, sûrement dû à la fraîcheur de la nuit. Les imposants bâtiments de pierres étaient illuminés par les majestueuses lunes de Bordeciel, astres imposants parmi les étoiles. C'était un moment calme que chacun appréciait à sa manière. Pas de dispute, juste la paix.

* * *

Rhoka remonta son casque de fer et adressa un sourire amical à Ralof. Les deux guerriers avaient été agréablement surpris de se retrouver côte à côte non-loin de Korvanjund. Le nordique lui avait posé moult questions sur ses aventures depuis leur séparation à Rivebois. Rhoka lui avait conté son périple, depuis sa rencontre avec les Grisebarbes jusqu'à son entrée dans la rébellion. Mais iel ne put malheureusement pas lui raconter tous les détails, Galmar ayant annoncé qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à lancer l’assaut.

Pour une fois, Rhoka n'avait pas peur. Iel était motivé à faire bonne impression à Ulfric, à lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de l'engager.

« Ces enflures d'impériaux ont déjà envahis les lieux. Maudits espions.... Enfin, tant pis ! Allons faire couler le sang impérial. Vous êtes prêts ? »

Rhoka acquiesça, recevant un sourire carnassier de la part de Galmar. Ce dernier, après un beau discours pour redonner courage aux soldats transis de froid, s'avança silencieusement vers les ruines, suivit du reste de la troupe.

Grâce à leur discrétion, ils purent prendre par surprise les soldats surveillants l'entrée de Korvanjund. Rhoka ne peut donner qu'un coup de hache tant ses camarades étaient efficaces.

« Bien. » Dit Galmar en s'arrêtant devant les lourdes portes en fer. « Ce fut facile et bref mais ne vous méprenez pas, nous avions l'avantage de la surprise. Ne sous-estimez pas la légion une fois à l'intérieur. L'nouveau, tu passes devant. Je couvre tes arrières. J'en veux deux qui restent garder l'entrée, au cas où d'autres impériaux viendraient en renfort. Les autres, suivez-moi ! »

* * *

L'intérieur de la crypte était à peine éclairé par quelques torches disposées çà et là sur les murs de pierres. Rhoka fit quelques pas mais fut retenu par Galmar. Devant son interrogation muette, le guerrier désigna les soldats au loin.

« Un chacun à l'arc, puis on élimine le reste au corps-à-corps. »

Rhoka le suivit derrière un imposant rocher, où ses compagnons encochaient une flèche. Au signal de Galmar, les Sombrages relâchèrent la corde de leurs arcs, abattant ainsi une demi-douzaine d'impériaux, puis s'élancèrent sur les survivants. Rhoka se jeta dans la mêlée et fracassa le crâne d'un homme trapu à la peau brune, répandant sa cervelle au sol. Sans prendre le temps d'essuyer le sang sur ses vêtements, iel poursuivit trois soldats qui tentaient de s'enfuir et les acheva avec l'aide de Ralof.

Tous deux s'avancèrent ensuite vers un long et obscure couloir, avant d'être retenu par Galmar qui les avait rejoint.

« Mmh, ça sent l'embuscade à plein nez. Cherchons une autre issue avant de foncer tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. »

Ils fouillèrent l'immense salle et trouvèrent un passage menant vers l'étage de l'autre salle, où les impériaux les attendaient. Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas l'effet de surprise escompté, et durent attaquer sans réfléchir leurs ennemis. Rhoka fut blessé à la cuisse dans les escaliers mais iel ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de soigner cette plaie.

« Il y en a sûrement d'autres plus loin, ne nous arrêtons pas ! » Lui avait dis Galmar en passant devant lui.

Et il n'avait pas tort, à peine entrés dans la salle un soldat leur tomba dessus, épée à la main. Galmar put bénir ses réflexes de guerrier aguerri, sans cela, il aurait déjà le crâne ouvert en deux.

« Qu'est-c'que c'est qu'cette horreur ?! »

Rhoka se tourna vers la Sombrage qui venait de parler -Frykt, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Devant elle gisait un draugr, répugnante créature à mi-chemin entre le mort-vivant et le squelette. Galmar haussa les épaules devant leur découverte et leur ordonna de poursuivre.

Après un dédale d'escaliers et de tunnels, ils arrivèrent dans une vaste pièce aux murs couverts de fresques que Galmar nomma La Chambre aux Histoires.

« J'en ai entendu parler. » Énonça Frykt, tandis que Rhoka s'avançait pour examiner les sculptures. « -Selon les livres, ces fresques représentent la grandeur des ancêtres qui ont construit cet endroit. Elles renferment de nombreux secrets, mais peu de personnes savent les lire de nos jours... 

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, on n'est pas v'nu ici pour ça. »

Rhoka continua son observation jusqu'à l'étrange porte du fond. Elle comprenait trois plateaux tournants et une serrure à trois trous. Une griffe était d'ailleurs gravée sur cette serrure mais Rhoka ignorait à quel animal elle appartenait.

« Sang-neuf ! Faîtes comme les autres, trouvez un moyen d'ouvrir cette fichue porte et d'enfin trouver la couronne d'os, au lieu de bailler aux corneilles ! »

Le guerrier se retourna vers le mur qu'il analysait tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Rhoka resta stoïque un instant devant l'air grognon du guerrier et retourna observer la porte. Iel s'approcha un peu plus pour examiner les gravures lorsque son pied butta sur un objet au sol. L'enfant de dragon se pencha et ramassa ledit objet, qui se trouvait être une griffe en ébonite. Iel regarda la griffe sous toutes ses coutures et remarqua des symboles gravés dans le métal, les mêmes que ceux présents sur la porte. Le lien se fit directement dans son cerveau. Rhoka actionna les plaques tournantes afin que l'ordre des gravures corresponde à celui de la griffe, puis inséra cette dernière dans la serrure.

Un déclic se fit entendre et la porte laissa place à un escalier, sous les yeux ébahis des Sombrages.

« Restez sur vos gardes, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend plus loin. »

* * *

« -Tu penses qu'ils l'ont déjà trouvé ?

-Je ne sais pas. Concentre-toi sur ta garde plutôt. »

Tolède bougonna et releva son épée en fer. Smialisc fit de même mais avec une expression neutre.

«-Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça déjà ?

-Tu tiens mal ton épée. Prends-la à une main. »

Le jeune homme blond exécuta les ordres puis s'avança vers son adversaire, lassé. Son épée décrivit un arc de cercle vers les côtes de Smialisc mais n'atteint jamais son but. Elle fut parée avec vivacité et précision par l'elfe noire. Tol recommença en attaquant le côté gauche cette fois-ci, et eut le même résultat. Agacé, il prit son épée à deux mains et fonça sur l'autre épéiste. Smialisc n'eut qu'à s'écarter puis le pousser du bout de son arme. Tolède, entraîné par son élan, tomba lamentablement au sol.

« Tu es le pire combattant que la rébellion ai connu. C'est désolant. »

* * *

« BORDEL ! Il doit bien avoir un moyen d'ouvrir cette porte ! »

Le guerrier frappa violemment les barres de métal qui entravait leur chemin, faisant sursauter Rhoka. Voilà une dizaine de minutes qu'ils étaient bloqués dans cette immense salle. Tous exploraient minutieusement chaque parcelle de cet endroit sans le moindre succès.

Rhoka avait vite abandonné pour s'intéresser à un coffre aperçut à l'étage. L'enfant de dragon s'était faufilé dans un couloir et était désormais sur le pont de pierre permettant l'accès à l'objet de ses désirs. Iel contourna le pilier, sauta sur les planches en bois qui remplaçait le reste du pont tombé au sol et couru directement vers le petit coffre couvert de poussières.

Iel ne trouva qu'une douzaine de pièces d'or à l'intérieur, ainsi qu'un petit grenat. Rien de grandiose en somme. Mais c'est en rebroussant chemin qu'il vit quelque chose de bien plus intéressant.

En effet, sur un pan de mur à sa droite se trouvait un étrange levier. Curieux, Rhoka fourra ses trouvailles dans une poche et tira dessus, déclenchant un mécanisme.

C'est avec une joie non dissimulé que Rhoka vit la grille de fer leur barrant le passage se soulever. Mais cette joie fut de courte durée. Alors que iel rejoignait le reste des Sombrages, des draugrs sortirent des tombes disposées aux quatre coins de la salle.

Deux le prirent en tenaille. Rhoka trancha l'un au niveau du ventre mai ne put éviter le coup de bouclier de l'autre. Sonné, iel tomba à terre tandis que le draugr abattait son épée sur lui. Rhoka eut juste le temps de rouler sur le côté, la lame trancha seulement une mèche de ses cheveux blancs.

Pas en reste, il faucha les jambes du mort-vivant et se releva précipitamment. Il attrapa sa hache d'arme tombée au sol et lui trancha la tête.

« Tout va bien sang-neuf ? »

Rhoka posa ses yeux oranges sur Galmar, le fixant d'un air narquois. Sa blessure à la cuisse le faisait souffrir, mais par fierté, Rhoka garda la tête haute et répondit que tout allait bien.

« Tant mieux, car nous attaquons le plus dur. Derrière cette porte, » Il désigna le fond du couloir. « Se trouve la Crypte de Korvanjund. C'est là-dedans que nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons. C'est également là-dedans que nous attendent draugrs et autres monstruosités de ce genre. Alors les blessés, vous nous attendez devant l'entrée avec les autres ! On ne peut pas se permettre d'être ralenti. »

* * *

La tête de Rhoka percuta la pierre dure du sol. Le cri du draugr forcené l'avait projeté quelques mètres plus loin sous le regard alerte de Galmar. L'enfant de dragon se redressa péniblement et repassa à l'attaque. Soulevant sa lourde hache, iel l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur son ennemi, déjà occupé par Ralof. Le monstre tituba et s'écroula, raide mort, rejoignant les autres cadavres.

Essoufflé, Rhoka s'appuya sur son arme en fixant les yeux sans vie du draugr. Ralof dégagea son arme du corps et l'essuya sur un bout de tissus. Galmar s'avança vers eux avec un sourire satisfait.

« V'là une bonne chose de faite ! Récupérons la couronne et sortons de cet endroit maudis, j'ai besoin d'air ! »

Les soldats acquiescèrent. Rhoka se redressa et attrapa la couronne d'os sur le crâne du draugr.

Alors que iel allait suivre les autres vers la sortie, Rhoka sentit un puissant pouvoir l'attirer. Iel revint sur ses pas et s'avança vers la source de ce pouvoir, qui n'était autre qu'un mot en langage draconique inscrit sur un mur, entouré d'une aura bleue.

Rhoka s'approcha un peu plus, sentant la puissance l'envahir lorsque iel posa la main sur le mot, traversant son corps de part en part, l'enivrant, le déconnectant de la réalité.

« Oh, sang neuf ! Reste pas planté là à fixer bêtement un mur ! »

* * *

Le Général Tullius passa une main sur son front pour essuyer les perles de sueur qui y coulaient. La journée fut forte en émotion. Cette cuisante défaite à Korvanjund fut un violent coup pour son moral. Les rebelles gagnaient du terrain, même ici, à Solitude, des jeunes partaient s'engager à Vendeaume, pour son plus grand malheur.

Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivaient de tous les côtés. Dans chaque ville on recensait des départs pour la rébellion. On pleurait maris, femmes, filles, fils. Il fallait que cela cesse. Trop de sang avait déjà coulé.

* * *

« Bravo, Enfant de Dragon. Je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur vous ! »

Rhoka baissa la tête pour cacher sa gêne, ce qui déclencha le rire des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

« C'est un bon p'tit ! » S'écria Galmar en lui donnant une énergique tape dans le dos. « -Iel nous a été d'une grande aide. 

-Je pense qu'il a surtout fait tout le sale boulot à ta place... »

Le guerrier lança un regard noir à Emyr, alanguie sur un siège près des fenêtres. Elle y répondit par un sourire moqueur, son œil glacé brillant de défi.

« Cessez de vous chamailler. » Intervint le Jarl. « J'ai une nouvelle mission pour vous. Apportez ceci à Blancherive, au Jarl Balgruuf. Il saura quoi en faire. »

Ulfric lui avait donné une hache d'acier d'apparence banale, mais si on l'observait d'un peu plus près, elle émettait un faible halo bleu. Rhoka l'accrocha à sa ceinture et délaissa l'assemblée.

« Une dernière chose. » Rhoka se retourna vers le Jarl. « Le capitaine Cœur-de-Glace vous accompagnera. Je ne veux pas que notre nouvelle recrue soit seule en terrain ennemi. »

* * *

Smialisc était déjà à l'attendre lorsque Rhoka entra dans les écuries de Vendeaume. L'Elfe noire se tenait droite, debout près de son cheval à la robe caramel tâchée de blanc. Ses affaires étaient déjà accrochées à la selle, et elle avait pris le temps de revêtir une cape de fourrure, contrairement à Rhoka qui, à cause de sa vilaine blessure à cuisse qu'il a fallu soigner, n'avait que sa tenue habituelle.

« Je vous attendais. »

Rhoka la salua timidement et s'avança vers son propre cheval, maigrichon et à la robe brune. Les deux Sombrages ne s'échangèrent pas un mot de plus. Rhoka accrocha son sac remplit de nourriture, vérifia que la hache du Jarl était toujours attachée à sa ceinture puis s'installa sur la selle et sortit des écuries. Smialisc le regarda faire en silence puis le suivit à l'extérieur, où un vent glacé soulevait les couches de neige tapissant le sol.

Rhoka frissonna lorsque le vent passa outre la barrière de son armure et vint mordre sa peau nue. Le capitaine dut le remarquer, car il lui tandis une épaisse cape, la-même que celle qu'elle avait sur le dos.

« Nous avons une longue route à faire avant d'arriver à Blancherive. Nous arriverons au crépuscule, nous irons donc directement voir le Jarl. Si nous avons de la chance, nous pourrons prendre une chambre à l'auberge et repartir au petit matin, pour être de retour à Vendeaume en fin d'après-midi. Est-ce que cela vous convient ? »

Rhoka acquiesça, impressionné par le ton militaire et l'assurance de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui tourna le dos et se mit en route sans prendre la peine d'attendre Rhoka qui, mauvais cavalier qu'iel était, maîtrisait peu son canasson. Smialisc le regarda faire avec désolation.

* * *

Le silence était si pesant que Rhoka pouvait sentir son poids sur ses épaules. Smialisc n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'iels avaient quitté Vendeaume, se contentant de fixer un point droit devant elle, le visage impassible. Pour ne rien arranger, Rhoka sentait ses cuisses s'engourdir au fil du voyage. Jamais iel n'avait fait un trajet à cheval aussi long. Iel ne rêvait que d'une chose : sauter de la selle pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans l'herbe encore couverte de neige. La poudreuse blanche disparaissait petit à petit pour laisser place aux forêts boisées. À sa gauche, le fleuve à flots, emportant avec lui quelques morceaux de glace échappés de la région d'Estemarche.

Rhoka était ravi d'avoir quitté le paysage monotone de cette région. Non pas qu'iel détestait Vendeaume, mais la verdure des plaines aux alentours de Blancherive lui manquait. Même si ce n'était que pour une affaire de politique, iel était heureux d'y retourner.

Cela devait être tout le contraire pour Smialisc. Sa mine se renfrognait au fur et à mesure qu'iels pénétraient dans les terres du Jarl Balgruuf. Pour ne rien arranger, le bruit du fleuve était assourdissant, si bien qu'aucun autre son ne parvenait à ses oreilles.

Après plusieurs heures de route, iels atteignirent enfin la châtellerie de Blancherive. Rhoka pouvait distinguer au loin le sommet de Fort-Dragon qui dominait toute la lande. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser le fleuve et gagner les champs. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, les deux Sombrages mettraient pied à terre à Blancherive avant le coucher du soleil.

« Continuons notre route. » Ordonna Smialisc en descendant de la bute où iels s'étaient arrêtés pour se reposer quelques minutes, ce dont Rhoka avait bien besoin.

En retournant sur le chemin le long du fleuve, iels aperçurent deux tours situées sur chacune des rives du cours d'eau, toutes deux étant reliées par un pont de pierre. Des voix s'échappaient des murs, voix suffisamment fortes pour couvrir le grondement du courant.

« Les tours de Valtheim. » Expliqua l'elfe. « Elles sont connues pour être le refuge de nombreux bandits. Essayons de passer discrètement. »

Rhoka acquiesça et la suivit en longeant les amas de roches à leur gauche. Par prévention, Smialisc avait bandé son arc et fixait l'entrée de Valtheim, aux aguets. Elle avait bien raison ; manque de chance, une guerrière campait non-loin de la porte, arme à la main prête à supprimer quiconque s'approcherait de cet endroit. Lorsqu'elle repéra les deux intrus, elle sonna l'alerte mais n'eut pas le temps de faire plus. Smialisc, plus rapide, lui avait décoché une flèche en pleine tête.

Rhoka n'avait pas les mêmes réflexes de combat. Alors que Smialisc avait déjà dégainé son épée, l'Enfant de Dragon fut projeté au son cheval lorsqu'une flèche se planta à ses pieds.

Sa capuche glissa pendant sa chute. Sa peau blanche ne rencontra la lumière du soleil que quelques secondes mais cela lui laissa tout de même le temps d'être brûlée. Iel tenta de se protéger derrière de son cheval, cependant celui-ci s'était enfuit sous l’assaut des bandits. Smialisc ne lui prêtait aucune attention, elle était bien trop occupée à éradiquer ses ennemis au sein de la tour. Rhoka devait intervenir, iel n'allait pas laisser Smialisc se défendre seule.

L'Enfant de Dragon se releva rapidement, rabattant sa capuche, puis saisit sa hache pour ainsi intervenir dans les combats. Smialisc était déjà au niveau du pont lorsque Rhoka pénétra dans la tour. Les cadavres de deux guerriers jonchaient les escaliers que Rhoka emprunta pour rejoindre l'elfe, même si iel avait l'intime conviction que Smialisc n'avait pas besoin de son aide.

Cette idée se confirma lorsqu'iel la vit envoyer en quelques mouvements un orc massif à l'eau. Il ne restait plus qu'un archer posté au toit de la seconde tour, et les bandits seraient défaits -enfin, c'est que Rhoka pensait.

En réalité, le chef des bandits, un vicieux et craintif personnage était retranché derrière la tour, bien caché dans les fourrées. Smialisc, abattant le dernier archer, ne pouvait pas prévoir son attaque. Sans l'intervention musclée de Rhoka -ce dernier avait foncé sur son adversaire, hache à la main, et lui avait arraché la moitié du crâne- la capitaine elfe se serait retrouvé avec une sévère blessure au torse, et serait sûrement morte en se vidant de son sang.

« … Merci. » Finit-elle par lâcher en regardant le corps sans vie du bandit sombrer dans les eaux boueuses. « Mais nous devons nous dépêcher. Nous avons pris du retard sur nos plans. »

* * *

Rhoka poussa un soupir de soulagement si fort et si long qu'iel était sûr que tout Bordeciel l'avait entendu. Iels étaient enfin arrivés devant la porte d'entrée de Blancherive. Smialisc était occupée avec les gardes, expliquant la raison de leurs présences. Rhoka profitait de cette courte pause pour déambuler le long des murailles. La vue était encore plus belle de là où iel était.

Éclairées par la douce lumière orangée du soir, les campagnes offraient un magnifique paysage.

« Enfant de Dragon ! » Hurla Smialisc. « Cessez de batifoler, nous avons une mission à remplir ! »

* * *

« Je suis heureux de vous revoir, Enfant de Dragon ! »

Le Jarl Balgruuf l'avait salué chaleureusement lors de son entrée dans Fort-Dragon. Rhoka restait intimidé devant un tel personnage mais lui rendit timidement son sourire. Smialisc restait en retrait, droite comme un i, méprisant tout ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle.

« J'espère que votre séjour chez les Grisebarbes s'est bien passé. » Il jeta un coup d’œil à l'elfe derrière Rhoka. « -Je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu votre temps. J'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faîtes, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous demander de faire attention... 

-L'Enfant de Dragon est parfaitement conscient de ses actes, merci. » Intervint Smialisc d'une voix froide. « En outre, nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour bavasser. »

Elle lui tendit la hache d'Ulfric d'un geste militaire. Le conseiller du Jarl eut un mouvement de recul. Balgruuf, lui, n'affichait aucune expression de surprise.

«... J'aurais dû m'en douter. Jamais Ulfric n'aurait envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs officiers pour une autre raison. »

Il prit la hache, la détaillant de son regard inquisiteur, puis échangea une parole muette avec Proventus à sa droite et Irileth à sa gauche.

« Bien, nous sommes d'accord... » Murmura-t-il. « Tenez. Rapportez ceci à Ulfric. »

Smialisc raccrocha la hache à sa ceinture.

« -Vous me décevez.

-J'en suis navré. Mais je veux pas prendre part à ses folies. » Le Jarl se tourna vers Rhoka, qui n'avait rien compris de leur échange. « Enfant de Dragon, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir. Revenez à Blancherive autant que vous voulez, nous vous accueillerons à bras ouverts. »

* * *

La nuit était déjà entamée lorsqu'iels sortirent de Fort-Dragon. Des torches avaient été allumées pour éclairer la ville. Peu de personnes se promenaient dans les rues à cette heure.

Rhoka s'attendait à ce que Smialisc lui donne quelques explications, mais cette dernière continua son chemin. Rhoka la suivit sans un mot mais lorsqu'iels dépassèrent l'auberge de La Jument Pavoisée sans s'arrêter, iel décida de l'interpeller.

« -Nous ne nous arrêtons pas ?

-Non. Non ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester une minute de plus ici. »

Rhoka se stoppa, éberlué.

« -... Nous retournons à Vendeaume ? Maintenant ?

-Oui, c'est ce que je viens de d-

-Je ne suis pas d'accord ! »

Smialisc haussa un sourcil, surprise. Les poings sur les hanches, Rhoka la fusillait de son regard orange, où se mêlaient fatigue et colère. Iel qui d'habitude obéissait sans rien dire et restait discret dans son coin, voilà qu'iel piquait une crise.

« J'ai l'impression de ne faire que des allers-retours depuis que je suis entré chez les Sombrages ! Alors pour une fois, nous allons faire une pause et prendre une nuit dans cette auberge ! »

Rhoka avait les joues rouges d'avoir crié. Iel n'avait pas hésité à lever la voix contre Smialisc, mais désormais iel avait peur de sa réaction.

Smialisc soupira puis passa une main sur son visage pour masser ses tempes. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire que Rhoka ne lui connaissait pas.

« Il suffisait de demander. »

* * *

« -Nous attendions votre arrivée pour minuit.

-Pardons, mais nous avons été retardés. »

Smialisc glissa un regard accusateur vers Rhoka qui se tassa sur iel même. Iels se trouvaient devant le trône d'Ulfric, où ce dernier y était assis, alangui, avec Jorleif et Emyr debout à ses côtés. Tous trois avaient d'immenses cernes sous les yeux.

« Alors ? » Demanda le Jarl.

Smialisc lui tendit sa hache. Il l'attrapa, la fixa longuement, puis se leva soudainement et s'éloigna d'un part rageur vers la salle de réunions militaires. Seul Emyr osa le suivre. Les autres ne se sentaient pas capable d'affronter la colère dévastatrice du Jarl.

« Comment est-ce possible ! »

Ulfric lança son arme qui vint se planter dans le mur. Emyr referma la porte derrière eux et alla s'asseoir sur la table du centre où une carte de Bordeciel avait été étalée. Ulfric était dos à elle, face à l'écusson de Vendeaume.

« Il fallait s'y attendre. Balgruuf est pacifique, jamais il n'aurait entraîné sa population dans une guerre. »

Ulfric tourna la tête, son regard de glace perdu dans le vague. L'acte de Balgruuf était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. De plus, Blancherive avait une position stratégique, étant située au centre de Bordeciel, entourée de plaines et bercée par le fleuve.

« S'il ne veut pas nous donner Blancherive, alors nous la prendrons de force. Nous avons des alliés dans la ville, ce sera facile. »

Elle avait raison. Balgruuf paiera cet affront.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. Va prévenir les autres ; la guerre est déclarée. »

 

 

 

 


End file.
